User talk:Darkcloud!
Leave your message here! MidnightClan I take it that MidnightClan is the new DeathClan? DustpeltExpect the Worst! CLOVERHEART!!!! -huge eyes- You really are my -sniff- friend! After what those stupid 'ever-so-trusted' fiends, I TRUSTED THEM WITH THEIR POWERS, AND NOW LOOK! D: Well, tell them that I have left, and have taken my charries with me. Please? Well, thanks for helping me! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD-This is what Hollyleaf sent ME! She used to hate me! But she asked me to tell you all this.I told her,I would still rp with her on a diffrent website,but my loyalties still lie with all of you.CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... 23:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) MidnightClan is the new Deathclan, and that's all ok, Clover.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! 4th Admin Since Hollyleaf is gone I think we need a new admin to fill her place. DustpeltExpect the Worst! I was wondering one,did you figure out the fourth admin,cause I would,if you want me to.And 2 i was wondering if my cat could have the power of walking in and out of moonclan,and moonclan gave her the power that she could live till they got a sign it was time for her death? CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... Clover, your cat may have that power. Also Dust, I have not made you an admin. So, if you and Clover wish to be admins, ask here:Warrior Cats Wiki:Requests for adminship.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! 23:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I thought I was. Oh well Ill request to be one anyway. DustpeltExpect the Worst! Badges Hey Dark, could you request for Badges on this site? I think it would be awesome to start em up again, encouraging people to edit and all... TGIF!-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Yeah! DustpeltExpect the Worst! I'll take a vote. I'd rather not, because it causes lots of fluff edits.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Sharpthorn in DF Hi. You know Sharpthorn form my story? If you don’t he’s a cat; who tried to kill Feathercloud and his sister Nightshade. Can he be in the Dark Forest? [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Sure. And you can RP him, just every now and then. He's not a major chacter.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Plot idea Hi. I have a plot idea. Sharpthorn can suggest to the higher uppers in the Dark Forest to get the cats with powers on their sides. And Feathercloud can have an extremely minor power, which is so minor he never realized. Nor has anyone else. Sharpthorn visits him in dream at the moon cave, and tells him. And in end; in turns into a fight of the clans against the Dark Forest. [[User:Peacesign|'☆Fame☆']]☆”Drama, it’s just show-bez”☆ Sounds good! Post it here: Plot Ideas-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Friends Can you add a friend section to your user page? DustpeltExpect the Worst! 18:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I hope you might find this useful.Theres a big jerk you need to block.Lucky Please block him.Hes bein a ..I cant curse.CloverheartLook to the stars! 21:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Was Luck really Hollyleaf? And I suggest Shadeflower for admin. I would like to appoligise for messing with the poll. Please forgive me. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 19:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Lucky tried to vandlise Shade Wiki but I blocked them! DustpeltExpect the Worst! 19:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey dark...Its Petal... ummm could i barely bend just ONE of the rules?I made Swiftstep five kits and they all look a lot like their parents. Is that ok?--Mrs. Funny Bunny!--(Ha! See! I do check rules!) O_o Sorry Dark! I hope you can understand my suspicion, with Holly being in the front. Ill apoligize-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ HI!!!!!!!!!!!! It's Zoe! This will totally replace WW! What clans can I join? Also, can I be an admin, too? I wouldn't vandilise or break rules or anything. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 15:38, October 12, 2010 (UTC) My Responses Dust, it's fine. Try again next month. Sure, Petal, it's fine. Sand, I understand your suspiosoin. Thanks for apolizing. Welcome Zoe! Apply to be an admin here: Warrior Cats Wiki:Requests for adminship. Thanks for joining! -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Shadeflower Wiki Are you ever going to RP at Shadeflower Wiki?If not,I will find someone else to RP your cats.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Unfortuantly she has a point I don't want a medicine cat that is never active sorry. DuststarLeader of DustClan Oh THANK YOU!!!!*gets down on knees* I appreciate it--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- I'm not RPing at Shade wiki. Sorry.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Oh thats too bad. DuststarLeader of DustClan I know what fluff edits are, and I thought you were meant to add catergories, because they make you at WW. Anyway, I have read the rules, and it didn't say anything about fluff edits, so sorry, I didn't know. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Cats of the Clans Wiki Can you give me a link to that^^^? DuststarLeader of DustClan Hey Dark! Read the talk for the Dark forest.CloverheartCat of the forest, hunter of the darkness... Is the name Pebblekit already taken? If so, I have to change one of Swiftstep's kit's name.Also: Is Honeykit taken?--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- You should check out my user page. I worked really hard on the slide show.--Mrs. Funny Bunny!-- Uhh,dark.Luckys/Holly is back.I think. We cant block him cause he/shes not on.:(LeafblazeDont stop believing! Hey Dark!*Waves paw infront of face* I said what I want my cat to look like on Darkforest. If no, just tell me!!!CloverheartCat of the forest, hunter of the darkness... Why Nobody Is Here I saw that you asked Shadeflower why nobody is here and this is what I think. Shadeflower Wiki is better set up and Shadeflower is much fairer than you. e.g You took me off as an admin when we abandoned Holly Wiki for no reason! Plus things actually happen at Shadeflower wiki not just your friend playing with kits. Also you reject peoples ideas for no reason. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! D DUST!!!! D:< 1. I didn't ask you, I asked Shadeflower. STAY OUT OF IT! 2. Shadeflower Wiki is BASED OFF of this wiki! And how is it "better?" All she did is use a too-big logo and a premade skin! i did the skin on here from scratch! 3. How is Shade "Fairer" than me??? Her rules are practiclly the same as mine! 4. I didn't take you off as admin. You were never an admin here. This is NOT Holly Wiki. Get that through your head! 5. Don't you DARE bring my friend into this! She can RP kits if she wants too! Things don't happen here cause' you'll all to busy at Shade's ''wiki! 6. I can reject people's ideas if I want! Show me where I "rejected people's ideas for no reason!" Dust, I'm sick of you, your fluff edits, and your thinking that you can do whatever you want. Straigten up, or Ship out! a.k.a GET A BRAIN OR GET BANNED!! D:<-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I'm sick of you myself! Your no better than Hollyleaf ever was! And since I am a member of Shadeflower Wiki I can answer. And I WAS an admin here, there is proof on my talk page! Shade is fairer than you because she lets people speak their mind. And I wasn't RPing here because YOU were never on! Look on the Dark Forest talk to see where you rejected peoples ideas(Clover will aggre with me). PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Please explain how I am like Hollyleaf. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I am not power hungry just annoyed that you made me an admin, took me off and denied that you ever made me one. I am only being annoying because you are yourself. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! If anyone is like Hollyleaf it you! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Dust! Did you have to drag me into this? And what cats are still avalible in the dark forest Dark?Scar"We all have a soft spot right?" Dustpelts, that is extremely rude. Don't you ''dare go of insulting other people, or else you will have no friends yourself. Darkcloud is nothing like Hollyleaf. If you keep going on, then maybe we'll consider you the new Hollyleaf, since you seem to be acting like her! And there's no need to make insults of a person's name, like Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf is a decent person, but you all understood that in the wrong way. Anyways, Dustpelts, Darkcloud is my friend. I'm going to warn you of right now before anything serious happens. If you refuse this, anything that happens after will be your fault. Icestorm Rudeness Do you know how rude you are?? You were mean to Dust and Shade, and you have a temper. Unless you quit with this temper, no-one will come here and we'll all run to Shade's wiki. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 11:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :) Your very welcome Dark-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ :I will come on your wiki,I just won't be on as much as my wiki.And,I'm not saying my wiki is better then yours.RoyalsGo Royals!!! :Thanks for understanding.I thought you would be mad.RoyalsGo Royals!!! :I know.You're NOTHING like Hollyleaf.Do you want to RP?RoyalsGo Royals!!! :It's cool.See you later!RoyalsGo Royals!!! Rivals. Hi, you said on Dustpelts talkpage that Shade's wiki is a direct rival of here. Why? Anyway, I asked my friend, Clara, if she'd consider linking with this wiki, and she said okay. Would you consider linking to her wiki?(It's v.good) we need more people there, so if we advertised your wiki there, and you advertised her's, it would help. Heres the link- http://5clans.wikia.com/wiki/5_clans_Wiki. Thanks, Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 10:41, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I think its a good idea to have affiliates, and the wiki seems well-run. Dark?-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I said we where direct rivials because Shade's wikia stole the users from here, and I think I may know Clara. But any ways, sure, I'd love to be partner's with her wikia!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! All right, 5 Clans Wiki has been added to the sidebar navigation. Please ask Claraissia to do the same.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Sire, I'll ask her, thanks:) Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 13:30, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Dark, Scourgestar's pic is the same as Fox's. Im willing to let you use it, depending on how long the plot lasts-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I can change it. i had two pics, but coundl't remember which one was foxe's. *goes to fix that*-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Thanks :) Im on Chikin Milkshake(Chicken Smoothie) right now xD Do you promise you won't vandalize again?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Yeah... about that... not a good day.. I took out my frustration on your wikia when I shouldn't have. I promise i won't vandilize.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Ok.Should I unblock the Tigercloud account or the Darkcloud! account?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Darkcloud! please. I'm also going to need to be able to Rollback, so I can undo Tiger's edits.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Ok.But,if you vandalize again,I will block you instantly.RoyalsGo Royals!!! I unblocked you.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Well, Dust blocked me again.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! 19:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) No he didn't your not blocked at all.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Weel, i still can't edit anything.. I'll try again.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Can you edit anything?RoyalsGo Royals!!! No, because Tigercloud is blocked, it blocks Darkcloud too.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Do I unblock Tigercloud,too?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Are you still on?RoyalsGo Royals!!! Yeah, unblock Tigercloud too. Sorry If I'm slow to rrespond. I'm feeling pretty sick to my stomach right now. D:<-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! 20:11, October 28, 2010 (UTC) New Here Oh hey I'm new her. I followed a link from Holly Wiki to here. Can you help me get started? Daisy Dark! Reply on Chicken Smoothie Por fa vor! To what? You deleted the massage before it was sent!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]In the World Series! ?????????? Ill re-send it. Sorry 'bout that *_*-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ It's fine :P and here's a cool linkie: Birdies!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]In the World Series! Go Rangers Since the Giants beat the Phillies I want revenge so GO RANGERS!!!!!!!!!! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Rangers will not win!!! :P I say that cause' The Giants have won 2 games, and the Rangers haven't won any! :D-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]In the World Series! Well tommorow they play at Texas... maybe the tide will turn there. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I hope not!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]In the World Series! No I hope so. Who is your fav player? And I made a wiki just for this here is the link: http://baseballtalk.wikia.com/wiki/Baseball_Talk_Wiki PhilliesGo Phillies!!! I' don't know why you shouldn't be able too. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! HA!!!!HAHAHAHA!!!!!THE GIANTS BEAT THE RANGERS AND THEY"VE WON THE WORLD SERIES TITLE!!! BOOJAH!!!--Petalfur!-- WOOT!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]In the World Series! Umm... Dark? U know that pic u have 4 Darkstripe? Sorry, that's already Sharpstipe. sorry!--Petalfur!-- They are making us use the stupid new look!! RoyalsGo Royals!!! what are you talking about?--Petalfur!-- What Happened to Dustpelt??? What happened to him?--Petalfur!-- Why isn't he deputy? He's not even a warrior of StarClan!Why!!!!!!?????--Petalfur!-- 14:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) He left.[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!']]We won the World Series! Sorry for not telling you Petal, but I left to go RP at Shadeflower Wiki for many reasons (not all are because of Dark) its not that I hate anybody here I just like Shadeflower wiki better. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! 17:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Where are you? I saw the message on the main page! Why did you leave! Now my kits will never become apprentices. -Petalfur!-﻿ ﻿ I'm sorry, but it's for the better. If you wish contine RPing with me, I'm here: http://catsofclans.wikia.com -Rawr. I win. But why i liked it here. I think that I'm quitting RPing forever and everywhere since you left! -Petalfur!- WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!!! I didn't type that? GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR...............WHEN I find out who was rping as me, they're dead meat. I DID NOT type the first two messages supposedly left by Petalfur.! OOOHHHhHHHHH I"M REALLY MAD NOW. U may think u've seen me mad, but this is me mad! Dark, You were the only one who knew my user and password! I need an explanation. ASAP!!!!!! >: L --Petalfur!-- Hi, why've you quit? Zoe' going to go mad if she finds out. She's on holiday, and I know she loved it here. 18:17, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Petal, it's wasn't me, I swear! i didn't tell anyone anything! And Clarrisa, I'm sorrt, but blame Shadeflower and Dustpelts.-Rawr. I win. 01:36, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about Zoe. I'm running the site. Starting fresh, I might go on Shadeflower Wiki, but that'll be after I get this site going again. Don't worry, I'm not changing the name of the site or anything like that, but the cats( most of them) will be changed. If everyone wants to go on Shadeflower Wiki, then they won't be RPing their cats here so they won't care. --Petalfur!-- Also, if the ppl on Shadeflower Wiki wanna rejoin, then that's fine. Clover, you can stay. Since you're one of the only ppl still rping on here. --Petalfur!-- Yay!!! This wiki rules! Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:30, November 23, 2010 (UTC) THANKS! Thanks soooooooooo much Dark. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE.PLEASE.PLEASE.PLEASE.PLEASE.PLEASE.O PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RP W/ me!!!!!!!!!!!! U won't be in exile! Come on! plaese! I'm begging you! please come back to RP!!!!!--Petalfur!-- I guess... It's just not as fun anymore... *Shrugs*-Rawr. I win. 15:27, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Why did you replace Echostep with Hollyrain!!!???? She's never even on! For now, Echostep is the medicine cat. I might change it to Hollyrain.MIGHT.--Petalfur!-- Petal, calm down. Hollyrain is MY charrie. I'm RPing her.-Mapleshade iz Awesum! Thank you, but it's already fixed. ''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! OMG YOU TALKED TO ME!!!! I thought you were like, totally upset w/ me!!!! How r u!!! O.M.Gs!!!! I miss you! Ohhhh guess what!!! I texted sumone and u'll never guess who!!! > : D -Petalfur waz here!- Guess what else???? Okey, so I got like a bunch of new bunnies and they're getting bigger, and one of them died, and one of them got attacked by a mysterious creature! His lip got ripped in half, and he has gashes all, just, all over! Mom was suprised he lived! -Petalfur waz here!- Hey, you haven't moved, have you? I hope not! cuz I was thinkin' bout viviting in June, and Janelle might b there too. Tell everybody I said hi!!! I'm so thrilled you talked to me! I thought you hated me! -Petalfur waz here!- Go on my page I talked to u there. Sorry I got to do hmwk now. I'll B on l8tr or tomorrow morning. I will. -Petalfur waz here!- Hey its me again.....so how old are these kids? Are they older than you, younger than you, or the same age? Just wunderin' cuz if they're older they'z just tryin' to be cool. (I mean the kids that moved in to my house. I still call it my house, but idk why!) -Petalfur waz here!- Wait woah woah, woah! They're younger than you? How many boys and girls? -Petalfur waz here!- Are they rlly that bad? I mean, they're younger than you. -Petalfur waz here!- Man I wish I hadn't moved! I'd rather have my old house with all my friends instead of this 24 year old house with a swimming pool. Friends are better than swimming pools. -Petalfur waz here!- Yeah, I hate moving! -Petalfur waz here!- So, uhhh...Happy St. Patrick's Day, almost. : P -Petalfur waz here!- I don't know when my Spring Break is, but whenever it is, I was thinking about visitin' then. Oh! Also, why don't you rp here? I miss you! -Petalfur waz here!- I'm on spring break, so if you want, and only if you don't mind, I can probably come either Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, but I don't think Sunday. So, Tell everybody I say HIIIIII!!!!! -Petalfur waz here!- OMG!!! YUS, PLEASE COME, PLEASE COMMMMME :D *tacklehugs*-ナナシVampire Kit 16:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay, okay! Wow, somebody misses me! I thought most ppl were glad i left. So, I'll beg and beg and beg my mom to let me come. If I can't come I'll use my mom's laptop to tell you. And if I ccan come I'll tell you the time and the date on my mom's laptop. Did you tell evrybdy I said Hi? -Petalfur waz here!- I'm coming over today at 12:00ish(Wednesday) I hope ur there! I've got Jack and my dog, too. -Petalfur waz here!- Thanks, Dark. (It's Petal) Dreampaw - Listen to the voices.... EMMA EMMA EMMA EMMA GUESS WAT?!?!?!?!?! I got meh braces off!!!!!!Sooper happy is me!!! Sooper striaght & shiny teeth!!! Yippee!!!! : El [[User:Petalfur!|'Dreampaw-']][[User Talk:Petalfur!|'Listen to the voices...']] Ambrose is..........MOVING?!?!?!?!? ??POR QUE?? (That means why by the way, unless u already know that, but just in case.) ??POR QUE?? How can he do that to us!?!?!?! me iz sad D : / So i see the meanies have moved. I wonder who will try to stea my house now. MY house. MINE I TELL YOU!!! Did u see u-know-who over the summer? [[User:Petalfur!|'Dreampaw-']][[User Talk:Petalfur!|'Listen to the voices...']] NEBRASKA?!?!?!?!? What te hell were u doing in Nebraska? Jk sounds like fun i guess. I've never been 2 Nebraska so i have no idea wht I'm talking about. So, u did se him? I heard Rehtt said he had I gf. Does he? [[User:Petalfur!|'Dreampaw-']][[User Talk:Petalfur!|'Listen to the voices...']] hey its me. how r u? do u know if *gulp?blush* Dallas is coming over for Christamas? He hasnt answered any of my texts. Oh ya i gotz a phone. idk if i shld tell u my number over the internet.....but........anyhoo. do u have a phone? (& plz answer my first 2 questions 2,plz.) Thx! [[User:Petalfur!|'Dreampaw-']][[User Talk:Petalfur!|'Listen to the voices...']] Hey emms. ok i know i bug you but it is x mas break. so, ill ask on emore time: have you heard if dallas is over for christmas? he would be there now if he had come over at all. do you know? im dying here. [[User:Petalfur!|'Dreampaw-']][[User Talk:Petalfur!|'Listen to the voices...']] *SLAPFACE!!!!!!* oh well. hey, would it be cool if i came over some time with my dogs to train them in the field. its a great training spot. wonderful places to hide bones for them. (they find historical remains; they're cadaverdogs. :D [[User:Petalfur!|'Dreampaw-']][[User Talk:Petalfur!|'Listen to the voices...']] Hi I was wondering if this wiki is still active. If not I'd love to take over and make it so muc better and whatnot. 07:25, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me, I have a question. How do I join a clan? ~Leechshadow (talk)